Cave
by Munch-a-Bunch
Summary: Troy has a beautiful suprise for gabriella. Short twoshot please read TxG.
1. Chapter 1

"Troy? Troy!" I called into the dark cave ceiling above me where Troy had crawled through moments before. My vision became foggy as my eyes clouded with tears.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" I called, voice cracking. Above me the ceiling darkened and was filled with awakening bats,

"TROY!" I shouted flinging the bats away from my hair, sobbing loudly.

A bat flew into me at full force pushing me backwards into the wall. Troy's upper body appears out of the hole and pulls me up swiftly. Inside the bat-free hole Troy holds me close to him but I push away and start hitting him with my fists in the chest.

"I was just attacked by bats!" I yell putting anger into each blow. "Why did you have to take me here!?!" I. Want. To. Go. HOME!" I raised my fist in the air but Troy caught it inches before it hit him. Troy's eyes were squeezed tight with tiny tears at the edge. He opened his eyes and pulled me onto the bottom of the crawling space. I tried to get up but he pulled me down and he put his ear on the cold cave floor. I wondered why but copied his actions anyway. I heard the sound of rushing water.

"Water!" I said astonished. There was water in the cave! Troy motioned for me to get up and follow him to a bright opening at the end of the tunnel.

As we approached the end of the tunnel the noise of water became louder and louder and the space became bigger and bigger until we were both standing up.

At the entrance Troy took my hand and together we walked onto the part sticking out of the tunnel.

"Wow!" I whispered amazed at the beautiful sight. There was a huge cavern, with glittering walls and a water fall creating a lake with little fish and shiny smooth rocks at the bottom. I was snapped out of my daze by a flash. I turn to see Chad dressed in a tux with Taylor next to him, in a lavender dress fixing his tie. As soon as she finished Chad started tugging on it making Taylor slap his hand away. Next to them was Kelsi and Jason, Kelsi in the same dress that Taylor had but a pale green color, and Jason also in a tux and tugging on his tie, and last Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay was holding a camera snapping a last picture. She was wearing a bright blue dress with Ryan who was pulling at his hair which Sharpay dyed sandy brown like Troy's.

"N-no, I'm not even dressed," I finally said.

"Miss McKessie", Troy said formally. Taylor stood aside and showed my little sister Maria who was wearing a yellow frilly dress

"Gabi!" Maria said with excitement and ran into my arms. I picked her up and she said, "They put this stupid dress on me!" and pulled on the collar. The group shared a laugh.

"Ladies," Troy said and the girls swarmed Maria and I and brought us to an arch. Inside was a suitcase filled with clothes and a mini closet that obviously belonged to Sharpay. Inside it was a white dress that looked like a snow flake. Suddenly I was swarmed again and in 3 minutes flat I had the dress on and some make up.

"Sharpie?" Maria asked Sharpay tugging on her dress,

"Can I get a different outfit?" Sharpay went in her bag and took out a dress like mine but smaller. We quickly changed Maria and discussed what I was to do,

"We'll go in first and say 'she is ready' then you come out and sit down," Taylor said while touching up my hair in a Chinese Bun.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe cause…. He loves you?!" Sharpay said giving her the stupid sign, **(when you touch your temple and wave your hand away, for people who don't know) **"come on!" Sharpay urged pulling the girls and Maria out. I started pacing around the small area and saw a hole in the ceiling. A plan started forming in my mind. As soon as I heard Taylor say 'she is ready' I shimmied up the wall and started to fit my self through the hole. Suddenly Maria ran in.

"Hey, Gabi, what are you doing?" Maria asked,

"Maria, what are you talking about?" Taylor asked walking in too.

Crap.

I quickly fit through the hole and crawled to the end of the tunnel, brought my knees too my chest and mumbled to my self. "No, he doesn't. He doesn't love me, no. he never will. I'm just too Plain Jane, ugly, and dumb."

"No, your unique, very smart, and of course beautiful," I looked up and saw Troy standing outside the tunnel. "Well we seem to be finding our selves in a lot of tunnels today, come 'ere." Troy stuck his arms through the hole and I crawled into them like I was a helpless child. Troy helped me down while cradling me in his arms. When he brought me down he stood me up and walked away.

"Wait," I told him and he turned around, "why are you leaving?"

"To tell the gang to leave," he sullenly said

"W-why?"

"Because obviously you don't want to go on a date. You tried to leave,"

"But only cause I had a question,"

"What?" Troy asked now trying to hold in his anger and sadness,

"Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

"_But only cause I had a question," Gabriella told me_

"_What?" I asked now trying to hold in my anger and sadness,_

"_Why me?"_

I walked over to her and touched the side of her face and leaned in so that our noses were touching and that our lips where a hairs length apart.

"Gabriella Montez… why not you?" I said and captured her lips with mine. As I begged for entrance inside her mouth I felt her tears going down her face. She opened her mouth and we kissed passionately for a while until we were interrupted.

"Gabi? Gross!" Maria squealed Gabriella moved from her position against the wall and shyly grabbed my hand, "Ewww! You're holding hands!"

Taylor bent down to Maria's level and whispered something in her ear.

"Ewww!" she squeaked and Taylor rolled her eves,

"So troy," Jason asked me, "How do we get out of this hole?"

"I didn't figure that out yet."


End file.
